Mersery
Mersery is a Mersion, and a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery was, (and still is) considered one of the greatest scientists and scholars to have come from his native island of Versuva. However, this all changed when an evil warlord arrived, who conquered Versuva and enslaved the Mersions. On behalf of his people, Mersery turned to the Hand of Artakha, and asked them to help his people fight off warlord and his forces. The Hand agreed, and with the help of the Mersions, managed to fend off the warlord's forces. Seeing that his skills could be put to better use, Mersery joined the Hand. Mersery served the hand for at least one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva, where he resumed his duties as a scientist. During this time, he was offered to become a member of Versuva's ruling council several times, but turned down the offer every time, believing that the responsibilities that he would be given would lead him on a quest for power. Order of Mata Nui Eventually, former Hand member Helryx offered Mersery a place among the Order of Mata Nui. Mersery accepted, and quickly became one of the Order's top scientists. Several years later, Mersery worked with an Intellian scientist named Zardex in order to create a mutagenic compound that would allow the Order to enhance the abilities of normal Toa, effectively creating an army of super-powered soldiers. Although he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the the actual trial run, for reasons unknown. When he returned, he learned of the project's outcome and results with much disappointment. Later, Mersery helped several Order members modify Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making soldiers capable of combating the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, the project was a failure and Mersery was forced to withdraw from the experiment. Shortly after the Order learned of Voparak's creation, a being who could sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery willingly volunteered to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have a being capable of tracking down the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project itself ended with mixed results, with Mersery gaining limited control over time, though unable to properly control them. Because of this, the Order fitted Mersery with a special armor forged by Artakha that both contained his elemental time powers, and gave him better control over them. Later, Mersery was sent to Zakaz to rescue a Skakdi named Freztrak. After rescuing him, Mersery brought Freztrak to Daxia, where he offered him membership into the Order of Mata Nui, an offer Freztrak accepted. War against the Brotherhood During the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to Versuva in order gain the allegiance of his kind. Although it took some convincing, the ruler of Versuva eventually brightened to the idea, and began supporting the Order's efforts. Mersery was later teamed with Botar's replacement, and the pair planted an explosive device on the isle of Artidax that was set to erupt once the Visorak arrived on the island. Mersery was also seen attempting to drive off the Brotherhood's forces on Nynrah. Although the Brotherhood managed to hold a strong resistance, Mersery and the others eventually managed to force them off Nynrah. He was later seen combating the Brotherhood's forces on Destral. Once his duties on Destral were complete, Mersery was sent on a mission far to the south of Zakaz to receive a delivery of weapons. Mersery then returned to Daxia, where he was said to be taking part in a top-secret experiment being performed in one of Daxia's underground laboratories. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, the Makuta destroyed Daxia and many members of the Order. However, Mersery managed to survive, and was later seen aiding the Dark Hunters defenses on Odina when a legion of Rahshi befell the island, though was forced to leave when the Rahkshi gained the upper hand. He was later seen looking for a hidden cache of weapons with several other Order members somewhere south of Karzahni. Unfortunately, a squadron of Rahkshi got there first, and took the supplies and captured Mersery and his allies. He eventually managed to escape, and travelled to the island of Stelt, where he was last said to be trying to rally the island's inhabitants to the Order's cause. ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time, and most of the surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After the Kingdom was established, Mersery became a member of Turaga Takanuva's ruling council. Abilities and Traits Mersery is extremely intelligent and very wise, and is much more calm, and collected in times of danger. However, Mersery's main personality flaw is his desire for power. Although he only ever desired to use this power for good, he found that those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. Mersery is a extremely skilled scientist and scholar, though is also known to be a master swordsman, and is well-versed in both armed and unarmed combat. Like the rest of his kind, Mersery is capable of manipulating the elemental forces of his environment to a limited extent (i.e. He can manipulate sand or stone if he is in a desert). He also possesses keen night vision, and powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Due to the experiments performed on him, Mersery possesses non-elemental Time powers. Although his powers don't range as far as a Toa of Time's abilities, Mersery can still perform several powerful feats. Mersery is capable of focusing chronal energy into beams of energy, which can age or de-age objects or living beings. He can also sense shifts and fluctuations in the fabric of time, and is capable tracking them down. Originally, Mersery was unable to control this power, though his special armor has allowed Mersery to contain and master his power over time. In addition to this, Mersery possesses a special ocular implants given to him by the Order that filters out bright light and allow him to operate in daylight. As with all Order members, Mersery's mind is shielded from telepathy and mental intrusion. Mask & Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting. Mersery's primary weapon is a large bladed staff, which is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves in addition to focusing his abilities. Mersery also possesses a Midak Skyblaster, razor-sharp claws, and a pair of jet boosters attached to his ankles. Trivia *Mersery is one of the oldest members of the Order of Mata Nui still alive. *Mersery's personality was inspired by Albus Dumbledore. *A MOC of the same name was made by Toa Hydros. Category:Order of Mata Nui